


Heartbeat

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era um dos grandes mistérios da biologia gallifreyana porque aquilo acontecia





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Era um dos grandes mistérios da biologia gallifreyana porque aquilo acontecia, já houveram um número razoavel de pesquisas cientificas mas nenhuma explicação satisfatória quanto a aquela questão. Esses eram os fatos : timelords e timeladys tinham dois corações mas inicialmente apenas um deles funcionava, isso até eles encontrarem uma pessoa especifica.

O segundo coração da primeira regeneração do Doutor começou a bater por causa dele, o mestre sempre teria isso. Mas não era o suficiente porque na sua segunda regeneração foi um rapaz escocês do planeta Terra que fez o segundo coração do Doutor começar a bater. O Mestre nunca conheceu esse rapaz mas ele o odiava tanto.

Assim como ele odiava a jovem jornalista que fez o mesmo com o coração da sua terceira regeneração.

E a timelady da quarta.

O trion prisioneiro de guerra da quinta.

A americana que se tornaria uma rainha no espaço na sexta.

A jovem que viria a fundar a agência temporal na sétima.

A mulher que ele deveria ter deixado morrer em um zeppelin na oitava.

A garota que ficou presa em um universo paralelo na sua nona.

A noiva que apareceu em sua nave na décima.

A menina que ele conheceu logo após regenerar na sua décima primeira.

E finalmente sua esposa na sua décima segunda.

O Mestre odiava eles todos, mas ele odiava o Doutor mais, porque em todas as suas regenerações era sempre ele que havia começado o seu. E cada batida dupla de seus corações parece fazer pouco dele, o lembra das coisas que ele perdeu e das coisas que ele nunca poderia ter.


End file.
